VsDebating Wiki
Disclaimer (This is in tandem with the Site Disclaimer) This site uses many core pages created by the Vs Battles Wiki. The intent is not to steal but, rather, to suggest opposing opinions where they were previously rejected. In all likelihood, there will be instances where info is at least relatively the same, but otherwise this is a separate entity using a similar tiering system created by the Anime Character Battles wiki. Thank you for stopping by! NOTE: The wiki is looking for active members and staff! Ask Mr. Bambu about staff positions! Welcome! Welcome to the Vs Debating Wiki! Here we analyze characters and define their skills as thoroughly as humanly possible. Why, you may ask? Well, it is our goal to provide sources for all Vs Debating enthusiasts in the world. That said, you may ask yourself "Well... what is vs debating?" Well... Vs Debating is a popular online sport (of sorts) based around the idea of comparing two characters in combat or skill to see who would win in a fight/objective/etc. Shows such as ScrewAttack's DEATH BATTLE often portray this and gain quite large followings. That said, the fans often take the matter into their own hands and attempt to see who would win. Important Pages These categories include incredibly important pages; while not entirely essential, most are highly suggested reading as it will massively accelerate your adjustment to this wiki and digital sport. Enjoy~ Main: Character Profiles Here is a list of pages that are useful to become acquainted with: *Fictional Franchises *Tiering System *'Important Pages' *Powers and Abilities *Standard Format for Character Profiles *VS Debating Staff *Disclaimer Important Wiki Rules It is greatly appreciated if you help out by reporting rule violations to admins in the Discussions area, and if it does not gain attention, report the incident directly to the staff. Also, please note that violating a rule in another's turn does not allow exemption, for example: breaking a rule because "the other member broke the rules as well" is not an acceptable excuse. *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Help Section For practical reasons, we have shut off the article comment sections. For general discussions, and match-ups of various sorts, you can visit the discussions area. If you need help from the staff, you can use the following options: *For profile content revision requests, go to the discussions board on the subject, and specify the series and topic within the title (for example: "One Piece: Luffy Downgrade"), but make sure to first check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly, you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *If a specific important feat for a notable franchise needs to be calculated to properly scale one, or preferably several, characters, you can ask about it in the same board. But our staff has limited time and resources, so strictly do so if the calculation is very important. Also, please read the following pages regarding how to do more straightforward calculations on your own before imposing on our staff members: **Calculations **Calculation Guide **Aim Dodging **Black Hole feats in fiction **Calc Stacking **Celestial Body Feats **Cinematic Time **Earthquake Calculations **Explosion Speed Calculations **Explosion Yield Calculations **Gravitational Binding Energy **Kinetic Energy feats **Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats **Lightning dodging feats **Mass-energy conversion feats **Projectile Dodging Feats *To post your own calculations, you are required to go to your personal message wall, select the "Blog" folder, and then click the "Create blog post" button. *You should always ask our calculation group members to check if any new important calculations are acceptable to use for scaling character statistics, whether by commenting in content revision threads that link to calculations hosted by external sites, or in the blog posts mentioned above. NOTE: New members are encouraged to attempt calculations. Speaking as a human being temporarily and not as the GOD OVERLORD OF THE WIKI (I'm not that thing), doing calcs makes it easier to do them later on. Stuff sticks to you. I don't claim any vast intelligence or any particular skills but I can do calcs with reasonable certainty (except for stuff like "oh yeah just converting energy to mass over here and raining meteors from the sky, no worries"). Basically, I'd rather people try things over just "oooh"-ing and "aaaah"-ing from the far reaches. This isn't a populated wiki, this is just a very quiet place to get some changes done quicker. It isn't crowded, it isn't bureaucratic, it's just a handful of people wanting to see correct information put out there. Category:Important